headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Wonder Woman: I.R.A.C. is Missing
"I.R.A.C. is Missing" is the seventeenth episode of season two of the superhero action series The New Adventures of Wonder Woman and the thirty-first episode of the series overall. The series stars Lynda Carter in the dual role of Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, as well as Lyle Waggoner as Steve Trevor. It was directed by Alex Singer with a teleplay written by Anne Collins. It first aired on CBS on Friday, February 17th, 1978 at 8:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Stars Co-Starring Featuring Notes & Trivia * Copyright MCMLXXVIII, D.C. Comics, Inc. - Warner Bros. Television. All rights reserved. * "IRAC is Missing", "I.R.A.C. is Missing", "Wonder Woman: IRAC is Missing", "WW: IRAC is Missing", and "WW: I.R.A.C. is Missing" all redirect to this page. * The New Adventures of Wonder Woman was filmed at Burbank Studios in Burbank, California. * * This is the seventeenth episode of the series to air on CBS. * Director Alexander Singer is credited as Alex Singer in this episode. * Actor James Veres is credited as Jim Veres in this episode. * Actor Tom Kratochvil provides the voice of IRAC. He is uncredited for his participation in this episode. * This is the only episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman directed by Alex Singer. * This is the second episode of The New Adventures of Wonder Woman written by Anne Collins. She writes fifteen episodes of the series in total. It is the second of three episodes that she writes in season two. She previously wrote "The Deadly Toys". Her next episode is "The Girl from Ilandia". * This is the first appearance of Rover - a computerized robotic accessory. * Dirk is the only character who encounters Wonder Woman in her super-hero guise. Allusions * Bernard Havitol's surname is a humorous pun on the phrase "have it all". Quotes * Steve Trevor: I owe a great deal to this man, as I'm sure you all do. So lets welcome, Doctor Hinkley Bernard. .... * Steve Trevor: Too bad technology improves, but human nature doesn't. .... * Bernard Havitol: As a rule, the sound of computers, the sound of... knowledge coursing through veins of silver, that sound is far more satisfying to me than the cacophony of the human species. But you, I.R.A.C., you have proved the exception to that rule. .... * Bernard Havitol: Havitol would not have bothered to try to stop me unless there was a way to stop the bomb, right? * I.R.A.C.: A logical but unfortunately useless conclusion. .... * Bernard Havitol: Someday I'm going to have your brain replaced with one that works. .... * Bernard Havitol: That is the last time that I save your stupid and inefficient neck. * Dirk: Yes, sir. You have my word. * Bernard Havitol: No, you have my word. .... * Wonder Woman: Havitol would not have bothered to try to stop me unless there was a way to stop the bomb, right? * I.R.A.C.: A logical but unfortunately useless conclusion. .... * Diana Prince: Speaking of programs, I think you've got some work to do on our little friend here. So far he's damaged two doors, four desks, a lamp and three ankles. And his manners are atrocious. .... * I.R.A.C.: We all have our secrets, don't we, Diana Prince? See also External Links * * * * * * Category:1978/Episodes Category:February, 1978/Episodes